The Gynecologist
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Tenten has an appointment with her gynecologist, but it seems like Neji doesn't like the male doctor? Is it because he's seeing Tenten's va-jay-jay? Or is it because the doctor is trying to stick his fingers inside his wife? Uh oh, poor doctor. NejTen


_**Hi people! I'm back with another NejTen one-shot and I hope you guys like this one! I had the idea MONTHS ago and I just laughed every time I imagined it in my head. Enjoy and please review!**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hyuuga Tenten, as she was now known and called throughout the village of Konoha, looked at the shifting hands of the clinic clock. She did not feel scared or nervous, about herself however. She felt nervous for whoever her gynecologist was going to be.

The twenty-year-old Weapon's Mistress had lost her virginity just two days ago to her handsome husband Hyuuga Neji. Back in the ninja academy, there was a small and optional class to the students; and that was health.

Most of the times, girls took that class, and Tenten was one of them. She remembered that only fifteen people joined that class; and fourteen of those people were female, while the other person was a male- and was none other than Rock Lee.

At first, she thought that having Rock Lee as the _only_ male in her health class was going to be hard; but as the months went buy, she actually appreciated having him there. She would giggle every time he blushed whenever the sensei spoke about the penis and its function.

Nevertheless, back to present time, Tenten wondered what Neji was going to do if the gynecologist is a man. The Hyuuga prodigy _knew _that a gynecologist was an _all and only _female doctor; and he had no problem with that. He wants his wife to be as healthy as possible.

However, when Neji found out about the things gynecologists do to women who are not virgins no more, his serious face turned into a dark one and he immediately objected the idea.

He did _not _want someone, especially a _man _that was not him, putting his or her fingers up his wife's va-jay-jay_** (1)**_. Not only that, but he did not one anyone else looking at Tenten's breasts.

It took Tenten _long_ hours to convince him that even if the check up were odd, it would still tell both of them that she was healthy. Neji was still not too fond of the check up, but to make it better, he chose to be next to her in case of anything tricky.

"Hyuuga Tenten…" called the gynecologist, to which Neji's anger, was a man.

Smiling at the doctor, Tenten got up and walked over to the room; knowing that Neji was following right behind her.

The doctor smiled in a greeting way at Tenten, but then frowned when he saw Neji right behind her.

"Excuse me sir, but you can not enter the room. You may wait out there however."

Neji got angrier. How dare this man tell him to wait outside for _his _wife? Pearly white eyes narrowed dangerously low as they glared at the smaller, but older man in front of him.

"I'm her husband." He only said, anger hinted in his low voice.

The doctor gulped, as well as Tenten, and nodded understandingly. The gynecologist, who was five feet and four inches, did not want to argue or start a fight with a _Hyuuga_ that was about six feet and one or two inches.

"Al-Alright then…you-you may come in too…"

Neji smirked in triumph and walked inside. Tenten smirked at her husband as she began to take off her pants. The gynecologist, trying hard to keep himself cool once noticing that his patient's husband was staring- actually _glaring _at him, gave a white Hospital-like dress to her.

Tenten put it on and then took off her blue undergarments. She folded her pants and underwear neatly next to Neji. The doctor motioned her to lay down on the chair-bed like object. The kunoichi did, her legs hanging open on a stool in front of the bed.

The doctor grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. Neji watched him carefully as he put a blanket over Tenten's legs.

"Do you have any vaginal problems? Any irritation, pain, bleeding between periods…." asked the doctor, getting the colposcopy.

Tenten shook her head in a 'no'. "No, none of that." She answered.

"Ok. I'm going to open your cervix and see if you have any complications there."

Tenten nodded. The doctor grabbed a speculum _**(2) **_and placed it by the rim of Tenten's va-jay-jay. The kunoichi winced as she felt the metal thing go up her and then open. Neji looked at his wife's face worryingly, seeing that she was in a slight pain; and he did not like that….

Neji eyed the doctor and saw his finger go inside his wife. His heart began to beat faster. He glanced back at Tenten, noticing how uncomfortable she was. Again, he glanced back at the doctor and saw a small (thank God he was a Hyuuga), smile (which to Neji seemed like a small, mischievous smirk) on the man's face.

"Get your fingers out of her." He commanded, standing right behind him.

The doctor's eyes widened, his thick glasses almost falling off from his face. Tenten opened her eyes and oddly looked at her angered husband.

The gynecologist quickly removed his fingers out of Tenten's va-jay-jay and stood up, looking seriously at Neji.

"Look _sir_, my _job _as a gynecologist is to check women and see if they are healthy or not! I am doing this for _you __**and **__your _wife!"

The gynecologist tried to glare at the Hyuuga jonin; however, it failed miserably once Neji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up about five feet in the air. Tenten's eyes widened, as she feared for the doctor's life (actually fingers). Last time a man tried to touch her in the anatomy, her husband had cut the man's hand with a single flick with his kunai.

"Neji, let go of him!"

The man obeyed, and dropped the frightened doctor on the floor. The shorter man quickly got up and ran out the room, ready to call for security. Neji turned his head and saw his wife staring at him angrily.

"Neji, he's just doing his job! Ugh, can you please get the speculum out of me! It's so uncomfortable."

Neji walked over to her and grabbed the speculum. He closed the object first and slowly, not wanting to hurt her, took it out. Tenten sighed in relief, as her once tensed shoulders were now relaxed.

Getting off the bed, the room door opened again and the doctor came in running with three ANBU ninjas behind him.

"There he is, men! He was trying to kill me just because I put my fingers up-"

"Um, doctor," said one of the ANBU men, "that's our leader."

The gynecologist stared shockingly at the men as Neji smirked. Just because he was not dressed like them did not meant that he was not their leader.

"And as leader," Neji said, "I want another _female _gynecologist to check my wife, not a man."

The men nodded to their leader and walked out of the room. The doctor glared at him and stomped out. The proud Hyuuga smirked and felt his wife's arms wrap around his neck, tilting her head and planting a kiss on his cheek.

The door opened and Naruto came running in wearing a doctor's white cloak. Both Neji and Tenten stared at him baffling.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your new gynecologist, Tenten-san!"

"…I thought you were training with Pa?"

"I am. However, since Granny Tsunade does not want me going on missions for now, I took a part time job being a gynecologist! Now, let me see your vagina Tenten!"

* * *

**va-jay-jay is vagina. Oprah Winfrey made that word in her show and it is popular!**

**Speculum is a tool that a gynecologist uses to open the cervix. **

**Now, Naruto is not really a part-time gynecologist; I just did that for the humor of the fic. I give MANY CREDITS to dreaming.sapphire for being my beta reader for this one shot since my mom is yelling at me to get off! xD! Please REVIEW AND THANK YOU DREAMING.SAPPHIRE OF HELPING!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
